


The Missing Brother

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: Gundam SEED, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reality manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everyone dies in the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry is left alone, he decides to go through with a plan that he wasn't sure he was going to go throught. When he goes to Gringotts the Goblins give him a letter from his parents, reading it he finds out that he is not an actual blood Potter, but merely adopted by name. With this new knowledge he's even more determined to leave Wizarding Britain and now  may be fine some family.</p><p>With a stone, Hedwig, and Fawkes new shows that he's not a regular Phoenix, Harry departs for a whole new world, a whole new adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everyone dies in the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry is left alone, he decides to go through with a plan that he wasn't sure he was going to go throught. When he goes to Gringotts the Goblins give him a letter from his parents, reading it he finds out that he is not an actual blood Potter, but merely adopted by name. With this new knowledge he's even more determined to leave Wizarding Britain and now may be fine some family.
> 
> With a stone, Hedwig, and Fawkes new shows that he's not a regular Phoenix, Harry departs for a whole new world, a whole new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short only 268 words long. it was supposed to be part of chapter 2 but I decided that chapter 2 was getting a little too long.
> 
> And hello to those who are following this story I was reading over the chapters and realize that I had some slight issues like characters names being misspelled and such so decided repost my fixed and edit chapters.

Harry stood there looking over the ruined grounds of Hogwarts, bodies were strewn across the ground, the bodies of his friends, his loved ones, his family, yes no one say him was left, the battle at Hogwarts took every one he held dear to him.

He stood up and levitated all of his loved ones into straight lines, leaving the DeathEaters for the vultures that he could just see circle Ing overhead. After doing that he walked one last time up through the ruined castle up to Griffindor tower, where he found his trunk still intact, he threw out all of his books, except his photo album, he took one last look around of what had been his home for 6 years then he apparated away to Gringrotts.

When he arrived at Gringrotts Griphook was all ready waiting for him.

The Goblin motion for Harry to follow him and they entered a small room where Griphook motion for Harry to sit, while the Goblin sneer at Harry saying;

"Mister Potter we appear to have a problem between the paper work you requested from us we found an adoption document that was signed by your late mother Lily Potter and your father James Potter. There is also a letter addressed to you, would you like to read the letter?"

"Yes please" Harry said.

Griphook past Harry the letter and Harry took the letter and unfolded it and started to read it

_**To our dear son Harry James Potter,** _

_**Your mother and I write you this Letter to let you know that we have kept a secret from you one that we were going to tell you when you turned 15.** _

At this Harry raced an eyebrow, ;a Secret? Wonder what it could be?; He thought.

_**On 31 July 1985 was the day our son, the real Harry Potter had died just a few minutes after being born, your mother and me where morning the lost of our first child when you suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the crib of where our baby Harry was laying a few minutes before, we noticed that you where of Asian heritage, you had silky black hair with beautiful green eyes.** _

_**It took Lily a few minutes to hold you in her arm's before she fell in love with you, we put a strong glamour charm on you because we didn't want to take away your Asian heritage that's why you look like an exact copy of me, together with this Letter are two potions, the first one is a blood adoption potion if you take this potion you will finalize the adoption process but if you refuse to take it you won't get in trouble you are still the Potter heir. The other potion will remove the glamour charm and your person. and I hope you won't hate us for this. Me and your mother wish you good luck. Oh, and before I forget the name that was on the blanket you where hugging was Kaito Z. I suppose that was your real name, I wish you the best son.** _

_**With lots of love,** _

_**Lily Marie Potter and James Potter.** _

Harry looked up from the letter to Griphook and said; "I wish to withdraw all the money from the Potter's vaults, becouse I am leaving Britain for good."

Griphook's eyes when wide then he smirked at Harry and left the room after a few minutes he was back with the biggest trunk Harry has ever seen and the potion to remove the glamour.

Griphook shrunk the trunk for Harry, while the young man was drinking the nasty potion, win Griphook was done he turned and said;

''I wish you luck in your new Adventure, because knowing you, you will need it.''

Harry gave the goblin a smile as Griphook said;

"Have a nice life Mister Zala.''

with that said he left Harry who was enjoying his new look in the window of Gringrotts.

After admiring his new look for a few minutes, Harry walked out of the wizardIng bank and apparated into an alley next to what was left of the leacky cauldron, Harry pulled a stone out of his pocket, and thought back to something that Dumbeldore told him when he gave Harry the stone...

_(flashback)_

_''Harry... Dumbeldore started, ''I want to give you this stone, this stone is called a wishing stone, it does what the name suggests, it grants you one wish, it is one of the most rarest stones in the wizardIng world, and I believe you are serving to a wish granted after everything you have done in most likely will do for this world. So have a high say thank you young one for doing why most others fear.''_

_And with that Dumbeldore took his last breath and Harry weept tears of sorrow for his beloved headmaster._

_( end flashback)_

He look at the wishing stone and he closed his eyes and said;

"I wish with all my heart, take me back home, take me to where I came from!"

And with a flash Harry James Potter vanished from Britain and to never be seen again.


	2. Arrival and banking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry arrives where ever The Rock brought him he is greeted by Hedwig, who he thought he lost when he fled the dursleys and Fawkes Dumbledore's pet Phoenix.

Harry landed with a thump on the ground followed by his trunk and...Hedwig? Harry raised an eyebrow at the owl and said;

"I thought I lost you when I left the Dursley's? How did you get here?'' He said to Hedwig, she just trill and clicked her beak.

And then a flash of fire erupted out of nowhere, Harry covered his eyes with his arm until the fire subsided, Harry was able to remove his arm he saw a phoenix that he recognized, ''Fawkes...'' Harry trailed off.

Fawkes gave a long musical note, and then the next thing Harry knew he could hear talking in his head,

'Honest lee young one, you couldn't have waited like 5 minutes for me to track you down, instead I had to track you down by dimensions." Fawkes said sounding rather annoyed.

Harry stood there for a moment with a look on his face and a, 'WHAT!' Swirling in his head, Fawkes gave another musical note, 'I will explain later.''the bird said.

Harry went to rubb his forehead when he noticed his shirt sleeve was wait too long and then he started to notice the changes in him, he look down at himself frowning he couldn't understand why his clothes where to big for his body, because he had change his wardrobe when he left the dursley's, then it all clicked to him clothes felt big on him becouse he wasn't the same size anymore to confirm his suspicion's, he took a good look at himself, and yes he did change in matter fact he is the same size he used to be when he was 13, he threw his hands in the air and yelled;

" Bloody hell I'm short again!" he sigh then he shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket, Hedwig landed on his shoulder and he smiled at

And then he heard Fawkes back in his head again, 'just so you are aware fate and magic have made it so that the potter line still exist in this universe.' And then Fawkes tapped his head and a lot of information filed in to his skull.

Genetics...and space Program's...Colonies...conflict...Coordinators, naturals...disappears...Royalty...me...last Heir to the Potter Family.

Harry gripped his head as all of the new information settled down, after a few minutes he was able to stop cradling his head. He glanced over at the fence he was standing next to that Hedwig had to quickly perch upon when he decided to quench his head making her lose her perch of his arm.

He smiled and stroked her feathers and said, ''sorry girl.'' He gave her a few more pets beef before saying;

"Well Hedwig it's just you, me and Fawkes now girl.'' she gave another Hoot and Fawkes gave another musical note before flapping his wings in shooting towards the sky.

''let's go find a bank where I can deposit money so that I can buy us a nice mansion." Harry said.

After a few miles of walking they found a bank that looked very expensive, Harry use a disguised to make him look like an adult and he transfigure his clothes to look like a expensive business suit, after Hedwig flew off to go perch in a tree he walked into the bank and smiled at the receptionist standing there.

"Hello miss," the bank teller smiled and asked what she could do for him today.

"I am here to open an account with your bank for my nephew, can I get someone to speak with? The manager of your bank perhaps will be better."

After a short call a weird looking man came out, walking in his direction the man bow to him and said;

"Hello sir I'm the manager of this bank, may I know what I can help you with sir?''

"Yes you can help me, I would like to open an account for my nephew do you have a place where we can talk in private?" Harry ask the manager, the man then made a motion for Harry to follow him, they enter the main office, they both sit down and Harry said;

"I am here because my Nephew just inherited his family fortune and since the boy doesn't have a bank account I decided to open one for him, where we could deposit his inheritance."

The manager nodded and pulled out some papers.

When Harry was handed the papers he said;

"I would like for this to stay as hush-hush as possible."

The banker just looked puzzled as he asked, "Nny particular reason why sir?"

Harry not really paying attention said;

"We are talking about the last Heir to the Potter line."

The manager's eyes when wide and Harry paused realizing what he had just said, he glanced up over the paper he was signing, to Harry's shock the man started to stutter like a child who got his first firebolt, after a few minutes the man recompose his self before he said "It would be an honor to have a VIP client to our bank." With that said the man was gone. So Harry was left waiting for the manager to returne.

10 minutes later the manager came in with a few documents that he laid in front of Harry explaining it to him.

"Here are the documents you need to open an account with us, fill this in an in a few minutes you have an account, and this forms are for credit cards."

Harry read the paper's after making sure everything was in order, he sign the documents. He had just shook the managers hand and was just getting ready to leave when the man's secretary came running in saying;

"Sir we have a problem some how word got out that someone of the Potter family is in our bank. Outside the bank is swarming with paparazzi! What should we do?" Harry look at the manager before he could answer her saying;

"You have a breach in your security manager. That's need to be fix immediately or you will and up loosing clients very fast."

"Thanks for your advice Mister Phoenix"

He turned back looking at his secretary ordering her, "Call in the security guards and prepare a limo." He turned back looking at Harry and ask, "Where are you staying sir? we can have the limo take you there safely."

"I'm staying at the 5 star heliopolis Hotel." Harry said.

"Ok, our limo driver will take you there sir, and it was a pleasure doing business with you sir, please rest assure we will be looking out for our clients security and privacy." the manager said bowing to Harry. The bodyguard's came and escorted Harry to the limo as soon as he step out of the bank he was bombarded with question's from the paparazzi.

"Sir where has the Potters been all these years?"

"No comment."

"Sir, who is the last potter heir?"

"No comment."

"Sir, why did the family come out at pick of this new conflict?"

"No comment."

"Sir, what is your agenda?"

"No comment."

"Sir, does your family still support the Coordinator's?"

"No comment."

"Sir, are the Potter's going to be involved with this new conflict?"

"No comment."

As soon as Harry was pushed into the car he muttered;

"Damn vultures."

* * *

 

When the limo arrived at the hotel Harry got out and the bodyguards kept the paparazzo's out of his way, as soon as he walk into the hotel everyone stop doing what they where doing to stare at him, he just walk up to the receptionists standing there looking at him and said;

"I would like to speak with your manager please. As I would like to booked the most expensive penthouse or room you got no scratch that, I would like to rent the whole floor of the penthouses and I will need those room for the security guards that will be staying here with me and my Nephew who will be arriving in a few days. We will be staying here until I buy a house."

"Yes, of course, sir." the girl said stuttering, after a few minutes the manager came in and after a few minutes of talking to Harry, he ended up renting the last floor on the top of the hotel, after a few minutes Harry trunks was delivered he had un shrink his trunk, he transfigure the outside of his trunk into gold and pretend that it was his luggage, he plunged himself on the bed and sigh after a few minute Hedwig and Fawkes appeared in the room Harry smiled at Fawkes and said;

"We got a lot of things to talk about but first let's eat. He order room service to his penthouse, after a few minute the food was delivered, he and his birds where enjoying their dinner oblivious to the chaos their reappearance where causing around the world.


	3. Explanations from a phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I just have a quick note for all of you. In this chapter I have changed Kira's age 15. And stop right there before you yell at me let me explain. I tried to figure out a way to let these chapters flow into the beginning of the show but I could not. So everything before chapter 9 happens a year before the shows beginning. After 9 will be the beginning of the anime storyline.

The next day Harry rolled over on his king size bed only to be surprised to see a beautiful young girl sleeping next to him and a strange man sitting in a chair near the window reading a paper, in an instant he was up, he backed away as far as he could from the man and the girl before he yelled;

"Who the bloody hell are you, and how the hell did you get in here!"

The man not looking up from the paper said, ''Honestly Harry, did you for get what we discussed last night already?'' he asked.

Harry blinked sleepily before memories of the previous night filtered through the sleepy haze of his mind.

_(Flashback)_

_As Harry ate his dinner with the two birds, Harry asked, '_

_''so, Fawke's,''_

_the bird looked at him before Harry continued, ''what did you mean when you said that you had to look for me in different dimensions?'' the boy assed the phoenix._

_Fawke's took a drink of water before speaking._

_'There are different dimensions Harry, somewhere magic exist, somewhere like this one were the technology is eons in the future, and others where there still in the caveman days.'_

_'You were originally from this dimension and somehow you managed to travel through a wormhole and made it to the universe you knew.'_

_Fawkes' paused a moment he could see the question in Harry's eyes._

_"So if this world doesn't have magic, and I am from this world then how do I possess Magic?"_

_'I am actually not sure on that matter.' It could have just been a change to your body to adapt to the new world you found yourself in, it could have something like a dormant ability that activated when you transferred worlds, I don't know if we will ever have an answer to it."_

_Harry took a bite of corn, chewed and swallowed before asking;_

_"Will I lose the ability?"_

_The Phoenix was silent for several moments until speaking._

_'Like I said I really don't know, it will just have to be something that we monitor closely. I would say try not to use it very much since it is just like you are surrounded by muggles.'_

_'Now to continue where I left off, as you know Phoenixs are the symbol for rebirth due to the fact that we are reborn from our ashes when we die.' Harry nodded as he stuck a piece of chicken in his mouth as Fawke's continued._

_''Well we also have a very rare ability. The ability a Laos us to have a humangus form,' Harry's jaw fell open and the piece of chicken he had been chewing fell back on to his plate, Harry could hear the phoenix chuckleing in his mind and then more words from the phoenix, ''think of it like this, Harry you're adopted father could transform into a stag and that was his animagus form, I am an animal who can take on the form of a human, so it's the same concept just reversed.'_

_Harry nodded as they finished their food, after Harry finished eating he took off his shoes and socks and crawled under the blankets in slowly drifted off to sleep._

_(End flashback)_

All traces of sleep left Harry's body as he remembered the previous night's conversation, he turned to the man and said,

"Fawkes?''

Fawkes' nodded

Harry examined Fawkes's new appearance,

Fawke's had long Raven hair with red highlights, a very angular face, brown eyes, and high cheekbones, from what Harry could see the human Fawkes' was wearing a pair of tan dress pants, a crisp redshirt, with a matching tan suit jacket which was draped over another chair, and a pair of black dress shoes.

He chuckled and Fawke's just gave him an amused smile and a raised eyebrow, before asking;

''And what little Harry, is so funny about my appearance?"

Harry laughed again before answering,

''How is it a magical creature can dress better than the whole of Wizarding Britain?''

Fawke's just smirked before answering Harry.

''I just know how to dress as a non magical person better.'' Harry chuckled again before asking another question.

''OK so I understand how you can be a human, but who is she and where is hedwig? He assed.

Fawke's just laughed and said, ''I felt bad since I could transform into a human and she could not, that I shared a bit of my transforming magic with her.'' he said to the young dark-haired teen who had walked closer and sat back down on the bed as Fawkes spoke.

"Wow"' was the only thing Harry could come up with after the explanations the phoenix gave and said bird/man smiled and said;

"Now to let you know of the cover story that will be released two the public...''

Meanwhile the technological high school Of Heliopolis which was a space colony controlled by orb, one of the neutral Nations in the ever-growing conflict between Naturals and coordinators, was all gathered in clusters watching the news report.

''We are just outside the five star Heliopolis hotel, where one of the members of the potter family is currently staying...'' a newscaster lady said on the giant monitor in the main auditorium that was suppose to be used for big films, festivals was now being use to watch the news,

Kira Yamato a 15 year old student had just walked in the auditorium for one of his lectures still half-asleep so didn't realize all of the activity that was not related to the class they were there for.

He barely manage to get into the middle of the auditorium when he was attack by Tolle one of his best friends saying;

"Kira what happened to you?! You've missed half of the news already, come and sit with us."

Still half-asleep but slowly waking he let his friend dragged him to where he could see the rest of their friends.

"I was up late last night finishing Doctor cato's last report, that's due today."

" Is it?"

"Yes." Kira said; before being push down into a seat next to Miriallia.

"Morning Mir."

Shi smiled at him and said; "You know Kira you just missed one of the biggest news in the history of men kind!"

"So tell me what is this big news everyone keep talking about?" The brunette ask.

"Well the news is one of the member's of the Potter family came out and is currently staying in Heliopolis, everyone is hoping to talk with him even the minister is trying to get in contact with him but with no success so far." Miriallia said;

"I wonder what made them come out now, is it maybe because of the war?" asks Kira.

"Whatever it is, it is not good for those party's that started the war, let's face it when ever that family go out in public something huge always happens." Sai, a boy with short blonde hair an orange tinted sunglasses said with his arm dangling over the back of Miriallia's chair.

"Yeah I bet those politicians at the plant's are scared shitless, because that family got a lot of power, in the plant's they can change the whole flow of how thing's are being run in the plant's and not only the plant's but on earth too.'' Kuzzey said.

Miriallia, Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle made up the group of Kira's friends, the group of people, besides his parents that Kira would give up his life for.

"Well whatever it is let's hope it's for the good of man kind." Kira said but deep down he had a bad feeling about what's going on and he always listen to his gut.

* * *

This news even had the ZAFT soldiers filling uneasily

Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol, for of ZAFTs specially trained combatants soldiers were watching the news with bated breath.

Nicol look frightful at Athrun

"Is this really happening? Is that family really coming out?"

"I don't know Nicole, but I have a uneasy feeling about all of this." Athrun said.

"Yeah, I agree with Athrun whatever it is, it's not good for us Coordinator's or Natural's." Dearka said.

"Ah, whatever; what I don't understand is, why everybody is so scared of that family"

Nicol side, and said, '' Yzak do you not remember any history from your school days?''

Yzak just mumbled something, the group of three let out a collective sigh, Athrun cleared his throat before speaking.

''People are scared of that family because thanks to them we can live in space today, and thanks to them that me and you and every other coordinator is alive today. When the genetic scientist ask for funding to start the Coordinator project the naturals in the government at that time refused, it was the Potter family that gave the money for the project. That's why they are loved and admired by every Coordinator alive they are practically Royalty. I hope that whatever made them show up now is to stop this silly war!" Athrun said, there was a collective agreement to that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry puts on a show for the paparazzi and are 4 Soldier Boys get a secret missionm.

A week later Harry with Fawkes' help was able to purchase 2 homes, one on Earth, in orb, the other in heliopolis where Harry and Hedwig would stay when they weren't staying on campus.

Today they were going to put on a small show for the paparazzi.

"So I will see you both shortly then." Harry said just before Fawkes with Hedwig disappeared in a puff of Fire.

Harry took a deep breath before casting the charm that makes him look like an adult and leaving the sweet.

He looked at the bodyguard standing outside his door and said;

"I am leaving for Orb, the entire floor is all ready rented for another week, so there is no need to check out because I'll be coming back with my brother, nephew and my nephews friend." the bodyguards nod.

"I would like that no one enters this floor, with out you guys knowing who they are. make sure of that, as my Nephew and his friend like their privacy and I will do anything to make them feel safe! I've rented a private shuttle to take me to Orb, I would like to have a few more bodyguards to go with me, and even though I know you guys work for the bank I have rarely liked your services and was wondering if you to would consider coming to work for me and my family.''

The two bodyguards at the door looked god smacked,

"Thank you for your trust sir. It would be an honor for us to work for you sir." the bodyguards said with wide eyes.

"Good, then please go relay my orders to whoever you need to, and I want you two to come with me." They nodded once more in the one on Harry's right went to go inform you ever needed to be informed.

And of course just as he suspected there were still at least 10 different reporters outside of the hotel when he went to the limo that was provided. But once again the bodyguards did a fantastic job warding off the vultures.

Harry took a private shuttle to heliopolis where he then went to a small 3 bedroom house. Harry rolled his eyes as he could clearly hear the not quiet reporter as they stalked his progress and he heard a rapid succession of camera clicks as the Phoenix turn human open the door.

He felt the presence the let him know Fawkes was in his head.

'Well they surely aren't giving you any moment of peace, are they?' But verbally he said; so the reporters could hear it. "Oh brother good you have made it." Is what the nosy reporter heard before the door was shut in their conversation became private.

Harry went and sat down on the couch where Hedwig was and waited for Fawkes to join them.

"So what's the next step in our plan?" Harry asked once Fawkes got comfy.

"Oh I believe the next step would be for the two of us as adults to be seen taking the two youngsters shopping."

"How are we going to do that? I can't be myself in this alternate Persona at the same time Fawkes."

The human Fawkes rolled his eyes. "Well I'd say that if any time this would be a good time to use your magic. Make a doppelganger of yourself and take that shopping as you."

Hedwig slipped into the conversation.

"Well what are we going to do when we get all of this settled and there is no need for Harry to have an adult persona?"

Fawkes Shrugged and said; will just say that he either had an accident or that he was only helping me since I am your 'caretaker' to get everything organized for our move since I Conan actually leave you too Teenagers by yourselves. We'll figure out a suitable cover story if anybody ask."

And with that decided the trio got to work.

* * *

 

 

A few days later Athrun and Nicole or sitting in the dining room eating and watching the news.

"Today the mysterious members of the Potter family were spotted shopping in a mall an orb." The news anchor said as a couple blurry images were put up on the screens.

"That's gotta suck."

"What must suck Athrun?"

The dark blue haired boy nodded towards the TV screen where a blurry pic of the back of a small boy's head could be seen going into a store.

"Buy those pictures it looks like those kids could be no more than 12 or 13. And being in the public eye is never a good thing and expecially for someone so young. Reporters are damn vultures."

The green haired boy nodded in agreement.

Commander Raw Le Creuset was in his office on Verselius, he had received orders to infiltrate Heliopolis and find out what the earth alliance is doing and also try to get in contact with the Potter Heir, he had received an intel that the potter Heir was going to attend the technological high school of Heliopolis.

He was wondering who he should send to this mission when 4 youngsters came to mind. He summoned one of the guards that was stationed outside of his office to summon the 4 to his office.

Athrun had just finished his pasta salad when the dining room's door opened and agard came in and started walking towards him.

The guards stopped a few feet away from where the two specially trained soldiers were sitting. The guard saluted and said;

"Mr. Zala, Mr. Amalfi the commander wishes to see you both as well as misters Joule, and Elsman."

Athrun knotted and him and Nicole left to the dining room to go fetch the others.

About 15 minutes later they were outside of Commander Creuset's office.

Athrun knocked. "Inter."

When the door opened Athrun saluted and said; "Athrun zala reporting as asked sir."

"Ah, Athrun, please come in. Are the others also with you?"

Athrun paused before entering saying; " yes sir."

"Then come on in and have a seat we need to discuss something."

The four boys were nervous, they didn't know what to think about being summoned to the Commander's office.

Commander Le Creuset smile at them saying;

"The Verselius have received a secret Mission, the Mission is to infiltrate Heliopolis and find out what the earth alliance is doing, the other very special Mission that I want you to give your ultimate attention,we received an intel that the Potter Heir is going to attend the technological high school of Heliopolis."

There where gasps of surprises from the four boys and more shocks when Athrun spoke up;

"Sir, is it wise to antagonize that family?"

"I know what you're thinking Athrun, but our leaders are nervous and when people are nervous they tend to do stupid things." Commander Raw Le Creuset said.

"I already arrange for your transfer to the school, here are your covers stories you were send to Heliopolis by your parents to keep you safe from the war." Yzak chuckled.

Commander Raw Le Creuset smiled and said,"I know its a lame excuse but a lot of Coordinator's who don't want to be part of the war goes to neutral country's for safety so don't be surprise if you see coordinator's at Heliopolis." Commander Raw Le Creuset said

"Maybe I can find Kira there." Athrun said not realizing he spoke out loud.

"Who's Kira?" Nicol asked.

Athrun blinked as he just realized he was in a debriefing with everyone, he smiled and rubbed the back of his head before answering Nicol.

"Kira is an old friend of mine, we used to go to the same luna prep school, after the attack on my family, Kira and his family said they would follow us to the plants but they never showed up, Kira's mom was really overprotective of Kira it would not surprise me if she convince mister Yamato to go to a neutral country to keep kira away from the war."

"Well, I hope you find your friend Athrun." Diarka said with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe then you'll stop being such a sissy." Yzak said smirking,

"Yzak, why do you always have to ruined such a good moment, its always you Yzak." Nicol said with a scowl on his face.

Raw Le Creuset smiled at their interactions with one another before saying,

"Ok, boys settle down, here you have your paper work and your new names you will be leaving in 2 weeks on a Wednesday at 7 am, you are dismissed!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so I was re-reading my chapters after I posted them since I have a reading app on my phone and I was able to fix mistakes such as spelling of Nicol's name and other things like Kira's agea. 
> 
> Please everyone let me know what you think and if anything needs to be improved or changed.
> 
> And would anybody be willing to help me write battle scenes when it comes to that time? I would greatly appreciate the help.


	5. New school, new friends.

  
A week later, in heliopolis.

Kira was in his dorm, thinking of his child hood friend, Kira smiled as memories about him and Athrun flow thru his head, he mist the blue-haird boy, who always manage to make him smile.

  
His minute of happiness was interrupted when Tolle came storming into his open door yelling;

  
"Kira you got to come out side something huge is happening!"

  
"Ok, ok I am coming, Tolle did you eat sugar today? You know Miriallia will be mad at you for eating to much candy, look at you, you are all hyper!"

  
"Why do you always need to spoil my fun huh Kira?" And Kira took that as a yes.

"Lets go." Tolle said pouting at his friend. Kira just smiled slightly as Tolle dragged him from his room.

* * *

 

Meanwhile a blue car was pulling up outside the gates of the high school, a short boy with messy black-Raven hair and a slightly taller girl with silver hair stept out of the car, waving goodbye to the driver.  As the to stood there looking up at the gate the girl took a breath and said. '' are you ready for this Harry?''

Once the three had gotten settled in their new home Harry and Hedwig decided that to fit in that they should go to school like any normal thirteen-year-old which to Harry's amusement Hedwig actually started slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet thinking about the new Human Experience she was going to get to participate in.

Much like how Fawkes had magically downloaded information into Harry's head he did the same thing with Hedwig but a little more and at the same time a little less. She had always been a very smart bird after all.

So a couple days ago they both took the entrance exam for the school and pass it with flying colors.

And now...

Harry took a calming breath and gave hedwig a smile and said; ''yeah hedwig, I'm ready.''and with that the two made their way through the gates.

* * *

  
   
Indeed when Kira and Tolle got outside, they Saul that the school was swarming with Paparazzi and reporters, they made their way to Miriallia and asked;

  
"What's going on mir?"

  
Miriallia turned to them and said,

  
"They say that the Potter Heir and a friend of his is coming to our school and he is only 13! He is kind of a genius, I heard they did the aptitude test and he past them all! And it seems you and him got something in common, it happens that he is a genius with computers, the teachers where talking about putting you and him together, your having a new room mate Kira!" Miriallia said smiling.

"How do you know all that?" Kira ask surprised.

 "I was in luck when I went to go get help for the fax machine the teachers left the staffroom door a little bit open and I easedropped on the teachers conversation." Miriallia said with a smirk on her face.

 "Great, I'm stuck with a celebrity." Kira said sulking.

"Stop sulking, I don't think the kid will be that bad." Miriallia said laughing.

"You're only saying that because its not you who got to room with a snobbish rich kid! I'm doomed my life is over." Kira said with a pout.

"Hahaha!!"

The trio turned when they heard a lath behind them and a female voice saying;

"Harry a snobbish rich kid? O man that's funny!''

Standing behind them was two 13 year olds, a girl and a boy, the girl was a few inches taller than the boy with short silvery hair, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white and black shirt, and a pair of white and black tennis shoes, with a black messenger bag slung over her right shoulder.  The boy was glaring at the girl, closer examination showed that the boy was smaller than the girl by at least a foot or two, the boy had messy Raven black hair, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a pair of black sneakers and a black hoodie, with a similar black messenger bag over his shoulder, he turned away from the still laughing girl with a  slightly red face from embarrassment, he smiled shyly before saying;

   
"Sorry about her, with another glare towards the girl he turned back around and said, she doesn't know when to stop or not but into conversation she wasn't part of.''  
 

The girl straightened up, and said, ''But Harry, what they said is definitely not you, your definitely not a snobbish stuck-up rich kid like Malfoy.'' the boy, Harry just smiled.

  
The three older teens just looked at one another before Kira said, ''Huh?''

  
The boy, Harry, smiled and held out his hand to Kira, ''I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself," he said, "My name is Harry, Harry potter, and this is my friend Hedwig flierson.'' hedwig just gave a small wave and then went in scowled in the direction of the Paparazzi.  
   
   
It took Kira a moment before he realized who this boy was, 'Shit, he thought, this is the Potter Heir, him and his friend heard me bad mouthing him, shit.'

   
''mmm....  Sorry about that." Kira rubbed the back of his neck before taking Harry's hand, ''You weren't supposed to hear that.'' he said with a sheepish look on his face. "I'm Kira, Kira Yamato, and I guess I'm your roommate.

Harry just smiled and said;

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's not the first time I've heard somebody, who didn't know me, call me a spoiled brat and it surely won't be the last." Harry smiled up at the older boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mr. Yamato."

Kira blushed, " aw, none of that mr Yamato stuff now it's just Kira, mr. Yamato is my dad."

Harry just smiled and turn to the other two. "Hello."

"Oh, Harry, Hedwig, these are two of my friends Miriallia and   
Tolle."

Harry smiled as he shook the other twos hands, covertly he glanced over his shoulder as he said, now let us leave before those Paps see me standing here with you guys I don't want to be mob by the Paparazzi!" Harry said smiling.  
   
Him in Hedwig were given the grand tour by Kira and Miriallia after they had parted ways with the over exuberant Tolle, who reminded Harry and Hedwig of a certain dog  animagus, after that they were introduce to all the professor's, and then the two separated, Hedwig when to go find her dorm, while Harry followed Kira.

* * *

 

The next day Harry got up from his bed and stretched, glancing over towards Kira's bed he saw the brunette slumped against the wall with a workbook on his lap and a pencil Loosely gripped in his hand. He smiled and walked over to the other, when he reach the bed he bent down and slightly shook Kira's shoulder saying;

Kira? Kira you need to wake up, it's nearly time for breakfast."

With a jolt, Kira jerked awake, and Blinked sleepy eyes up at Harry who just smiled and then turned to get ready for the day.

Harry and Kira met up with Hedwig and the rest of Kira's friends in the dining room for breakfast.

"Morning guys, Miriallia, Hedwig."

The guys in Miriallia wave Kira as he went through the food line and Hedwig joined Harry giving him a kiss on the cheek before they too went to get their breakfast.

When the trio got to the table Kira introduced the rest of his friends.

 

"Harry, Hedwig you've already met Miriallia and Tolle," the two brunettes waived. " well I would like to introduce you to the rest of my." Kira paused to take a bite of sausage, after swallowing he continued.

"On the right of Miriallia is Kuzzey and then next to him is Sai."

Harry in Hedwig created the new people and then ate there own breakfast.

The first week of classes flew by for Harry and Hedwig as they got you to go into a regular non-magical school. By the end of the week the two were exhausted.

* * *

 

Harry plopped down in a seat next to Kira in the cafeteria.

"Are you all right Harry?" Miriallia asked.

Harry groans and plopped his forehead onto the table saying;

"It's been years since I've been to a regular school."

The group blinked and Tolle asked.

"What do you mean by a regular school?" The hyperactive brunette asked.

But it wasn't Harry who responded.

  
"I and Harry for many years went to a private and unique boarding school." Hedwig said as she sat down next to Kuzzey with her lunch tray and plucked a carrot off of it and pushed the trade towards Harry who still sat there with his head on the table.

"This whole using computers thing and what not is very foreign to us," she picked up half of a sandwich took a bite chewed and swallowed before continuing.

"The school was very old fashioned— Harry eat something, just don't sit there and waste the food I bought." She cut herself off to scold Harry before continuing.

"No computers, no electricity, no TVs. They wanted to teach the kids how to live without technology because the Headmaster believed that one day technology was going to overthrow Humanity."

Hedwig finished and then gave the still down head a glare, which it seemed that Harry could sense because even though his head was still down he flinched.

" Harry James—"

"Fine, fine. Look Hedwig I'm picking up a sandwich."

Hedwig watched until at least half the sandwich was gone and then she pushed a bowl of berries towards the smaller boy.

"So Hedwig, are you guys related or something?" The white haired girl gave Sai a look before the blonde continued. "Cuz you sometimes seem to act like his mother or hmn, older sister?"

Emerald and green eyes met across the table and Harry knotted. " I guess we should tell them." Hedwig said.

"Tell us-what?" Kira asked.

"Well we're not related by blood, but we're as good as siblings." Harry smile as he ate a strawberry.

"Hedwig And I have been friends since we were 11. She has been through thick and thin with me."

Harry smiled in Hedwig Smile Back.

"So what's everybody's plans for this weekend?" Tolle asked the table.

* * *

Athrun Zala was packing his bag to get ready to leave to go back to the Plants for a few days before they were to start there assignment on heliopolis.

The blue haired Soldier grab some knickknacks off of the shelves next to his bed pausing he stared down at the picture and his hands.

A picture of a happy family.

Athrun, dressed in a long sleeve button down shirt with a light green sweater vest over top was sitting on his mother's lap with her right arm draped over his shoulders and in her left arm was that of a sleeping baby, his little brother, Kaito.

Athrun skoud slightly, Kaito his baby brother was kidnapped shortly after this photo was taken, his father assumed by a terrorist group targeting the leader of the plants children.

After about a week his mother and father both assumed little Kaito to be no longer part of this world since nobody was able to locate him, but deep down Athrun didn't believe that and even after all of these years he still held hope that his little brother would one day be found.

Athrun was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the room door open and Nicol coming and standing next to him.

"Athrun?" Athrun jumped at the sound of The Voice, turning he saw Nicol standing there.

"Are you all right?" Nicol asked concerned.

"Yeah Nicol, just lost in some memories." Athrun said said before turning back to his bag in placing the picture inside before zipping it up.

Turning back to his roommate athrun asked.

"Are we ready to go?"

 

 

 

 


	6. The mission begins

 

Athrun Zala side as he, Yzak, Diarka and Nicol stood up from their seats on the shuttle that brought them to heliopolis.

It was a great big headache for them to arrive, they spent a week in the plants before they had to take a shuttle down from the PLANTS to the neutral nation of orb, then from there they took another shuttle up to orbs space Colony heliopolis.

As they exited the shuttle they walked out of the terminal into the port where they stood for a few minutes just gazing out over the sea of Travelers.

After a few minutes the four heard a Voice that directed their attention two too people, an older man with salt and pepper hair and a girl about their age with shoulder length, light Brown curly hair, wearing a blue skirt and a white shirt walking towards them.

"Hello." The older man smiled as he approached.

"Hello? Hmmm, you want it be....?" Athrun glanced down at the paper he was holding that informed them who was picking them up to take them to the School. " Mr. Tamari would you?"

"Oh yes that is me, and this," he said motioning to the girl standing behind him, " Is Miss Haw, she is school council president and came to welcome you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you mr. Tamari and Miss Haw." Nicol said shaking the teacher's hand.

Nobody couldn't say that the four weren't good actors and they hadn't even truly begun yet.

"Will are these all your bags?"

The four nodded their heads that this was their only bags and the teacher let the 5 students to his car and led them to the school.

When they got to the school Miriallia excused herself. And they were led to their rooms.

"So it's two to a room, so mr. Evans and mr. Sanat will be in one room together while misters Mitchell and Dual will be in another."

The group was quiet until they reached a door and the teacher said;

"Here we are." He handed Nicol and I a key before giving Diarka and   
Yzak their keys in showing them which room was theirs.

I put the key into the lock, unlocking the door and entering the very scarce decorated room, merely just a giant Square with a small bathroom on the left wall, two beds and two desk.

Athrun stepped in with Nicol following, the two step into the middle of the room giving it a once-over.

"So which side of the room? Left or right?"

* * *

 

Harry yawned, as he type on the computer keypad searching.

19 results matching your search.

Popped up on the screen a few minutes later.

He sift through the results. He had spent the last week trying to find out anything on his birth family, but at the same time he didn't have much to go on besides the name that was on his blanket, Kaito Z.

He had just clicked on a promising article when a voice called his name.

He looked up to see Kira walking towards him.

"Hi Kira, what's up?"

"Not much." Kira pulled off his messenger bag and sat down in a chair next to Harry's.

"What are you looking up?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm just trying to find out some information on my birth parents. Rather frustrating cuz I don't have much to go on."

"Your birth-parents?" Kira Paused and unzipping his book bag.

"Mmn, yeah I was adopted. The Potter's found me on there porch one night, they were recovering from the loss of their own child so to them I was a blessing." Harry side as he exit out of the web page and set back, he was having no luck.

"So did you come to study?" Kira shook his head.

"Good, I'm hungry, let's go to the cafeteria." Harry shoved all of his books and papers back into his Satchel bag before getting up from the table and pushing in his chair. He stood waiting for Kira and the two walked out of the library.

 

* * *

 

  
Athrun had just put his last bit of clothes in his dresser and placed the picture of his mother and brother on his side table when a pissed off Yzak came storming into his room with Diarka in tow.   
I and Nicol you gave each other exasperated look before turning back to the silver-haired team.  
   
 "This mission suck's! I enter Zaft to avoid the need to go to school and here I am on a Mission going to school! if I wanted to go to school I would have stay in school!"  
   
I, Nicol and Diarka all burst out laughing, after gaining his composure again Athrun said smiling.  
   
"Look at it this way at least you will get new experiences."  
   
"Yeah, brighten up Yzak it will be fun!" Nicol said cheerfully.

"Only you would think going to school is going to be fun Nicol."

"Yeah I bet there will be a lot of hot babe's at the school that a plus in my book." Diarka said smirking.

Yzak looked at his friend with disbelieve in his eyes asking;

"Is there something else you think about other then girl's Diarka?"

"mmm, Yeah food."

"You're hopeless." Yzak said throwing his hands in the air

"Ok, guys are you done sorting your stuff?" Athrun asked.

He received a chorus of yes, then he smiled saying;

"Ok, lets go to the cafeteria then."

 


	7. Kira can fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Athrun lays eyes on Kira he is surprised of the changes he is seeing.

 

When Athrun, Nicol, Yzak and Diarka left their dorm they ran into the student council president.

"Hi Miss Haw." The girl smiled and greeted them back.

"Oh, none of that Miss Haw stuff, my name is Miriallia. Have you settled into your rooms okay?"

The for nodded.

"Mir! come quick. There is a huge fight going on."

The brown haired girl turned around and waited for the mail to approach.

  
"It's Kira and Harry!"

  
"What?! Again? Let's go!" Miriallia said running off, leaving Athrun and the others quite confused.

The four boys looked at one another before running to catch up.

  
They came into the middle of a school yard in the middle was a huge crowd, Athrun and the rest pushed thru the crowd Athrun saw Mirialia standing in the front he walked up to Mirialia asking;

"Everything alright?"

  
She give him a weak smile saying;

"Over the past couple of months we have seen an increase and bullying issues, Kira has never actually gotten into this issue before but last week one of our new friends who just moved here was being picked on and her friend retaliated buy seriously confusing the hell out of the bullies before they attacked him and gave him a black eye, and then Kira, well lost his temper and slugged the guy who had punched Harry and they have been at each other's throats since then."

  
"So he is upset cuz his friend was getting picked on?" Miriallia looked at athrun before sighing and sayings;

"Nobody really knows Harry's and Hedwig stories other than the little bit that Harry had shared with Kira in this past week."

Athrun stood there listening before his attention was directed to wear Kira and another, shorter boy was in the middle of the Circle.

Kira was standing in front of a black haired boy who was crouched checking over the petite redhead that was on the ground.

The frown on Kira's face told volumes about his emotions at this very moment.

"What's the bullying been about?"   
Athrun heard Diarka ask.

Athrun turned when she did not respond right away, he caught sight of her and her friend throwing glances and I want another before the curly haired boy side and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Orb is neutral, so heliopolis is neutral. We have both Naturals and coordinators living here." He took one of his hands out of his pockets and rubbed it over his face, the group standing around him stayed silent but keeping an eye out on the fight.

One of the boys launch himself at Kira, with one move he hit the boy with his right leg in the boys nuts before he turned around and hit the other boy who was sneaking up behind him with a punch in the face.

On the other side of the circle Kira's companion was handing off the redhead to a girl with silver blonde hair before joining in, he cut off one of the bullies as they tried to aim for Kira's back.

He blocked the hit aimed for Kira before dodging another blow.

"Butt even in a neutral country you'll still get the random hate crime, even if their parents came here for peace sometimes the child's believes can differ from their parents. And that has been what the issue has been with this bullying." They all winced as the black haired youth helping Kira got a punch to the solar plexus, before knocking his attacker unconscious.

  
Athrun is floored, Kira has changed quite a bit. He is definitely not the fragile kid he used to know when they where little.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

The one remaining bully froze as Harry and Kira stopped turning to the principal.

"Nothing principal, we were just teaching a lesson to these willing boys about being nice to anyone and everyone. Honestly you think it would be something that they would have learned in elementary school." The raven head boy said with a smile.

"You might want to hold a class on being respectful of people's differences. Or I can always call my uncle and show him all of these bruises," he waved at his face where bruises were already starting to appear.

Athrun saw the silver haired girl roll her eyes and mutter something under her breath.

  
"He is very protective of me and would surely have issue with this and probably want to pull money out of your programs." He said with a smile.

  
Kira smirk, adding, "He probably be really interested since these are the children of the governor of heliopolis."

  
Diarka whistle saying to Yzak;

They are good."

"Yeah" Yzak said.

"That's only the second time I've heard Harry use his uncle like that, isn't that right?" Miriallia asked her friend who nodded and said;

"Yeah Mir, the last time he did Hedwig had told him he was sounding like someone she called Malfoy." He Shrugged and they turned back to watch what was happening now.

  
"Athrun?" The blue haired boy turned to his friend and Nicol continued,

"Are you sure this is the sweet innocent Kira you knew as a kid?" Nicol ask with a frown on his face.

But before Athrun could answer him Miriallia interrupted him asking;

"You know Kira?"

"Yeah, he was my childhood friend when I was little his mother used to baby sit me but after we moved I lost contact with Kira and his family." Athrun said smiling down at her.

The principal was put in a difficult spot if he expelled Kira then he would have to expel the Potter heir and just recalling the boy's uncle terrified him. Then he had to do the same with the son's of the minister he tried to make it easy for the boys but this time he can't cover for them he sigh then he said;

"Well you 3, will get detention for a week!" I have had it with you, I gave you so many chances, but this time you have gone too far!"

"But what a bout the whimp, he attacked us!" one of the boys said;

The Raven got an incredulous look on his face as he growled and pointed to the redhead still being supported by the girl he had passed her onto.

"I witnessed it for my bloody self, you three jackasses we're harassing a young lady for what? Because she's beautiful? Because she gets good grades? No you guys we're harassing her because she's a coordinator!!! That is the kind of bigotry that started this whole bloody war. And you should be doubly ashamed of yourself since your father is the freaking minister."

The four Undercover zaft soldiers faces hardened and Yzak started to mutter profanity under his breath, some of the other students backed away from the four but continued watching the principal.

  
"And when we tried to step in to resolve the situation it was your brother who threw the first punch  
and the only whimp I see here is you since your on the ground and Kira is still standing." Harry said with a smirk.

"Everyone get to your classes the show is over. And you too." The principal added, "Detention for fighting in the courtyard." The two boys knotted.

  
"Are you ok Kira?" Harry asked walking over to him.

"I will be fine don't worry" Kira said.

"Now, I am worried," Harry said.

"Kira?" Athrun called

Kira turned around looking at the boy in front of him with wide eyes

"Athrun? Is that you?" Kira ask surprised at seeing his childhood friend at his school.

"Yeah it's me look at you, you have grown your not the tiny little squirt I knew as a kid." Athrun said smiling.

"Who you're calling a squirt we where the same height!" Kira said

"Nah, I was a few meters taller then you if I remember correctly, you were the smallest child in our year." Athrun said with a smirk then he took of running.

"why you little." Kira said running after Athrun.

"Wow this is the first time I see Athrun so happy really happy." Nicol said smiling

"Yeah at least now he won't be all moody and so serious." Diarka said.

Harry walked over standing next to Miriallia.

"So who do we have here, Mir? New students?" She nodded.

Harry nodded before following Hedwig to the nurse's office with the red headed girl.

Miriallia watch as Harry and Hedwig walked off before turning back to the new students.

She caught Diarkas eyes before he asked, "Can you tell Athrun we when to our dorms?"

"Ho don't worry I will tell him." Miriallia said smiling

"Ok, good it was nice to meet you guys." Nicol said smiling

"Yeah let go guys." with that said they run to their dorms totally forgetting about searching for the cafeteria.


	8. Dead ends.

Harry growled as he typed into the search bar.

20 results found.

Harry scribbled on to the note paper next to him. Since his last search didn't go so well this time he decided to search for families with z names. And that is what he was currently going through.

'ZackMan, Zoomin, Zabala, Zabaneh.'

He kept scrolling down the list.

  
'Zabinski, Zablonski, Zacarias.'

Harry pressed his forehead against the desk and groan, how many families were out there that had z names? He had already somewhat limited it to his nationality and he was still coming up with a crap load.

He turned his head to the side and saw Hedwig standing there with her arms crossed. They had been in school for a little over 4 months and she had to drag him out of the library at least times that many times to shove some darn food into him.

"Honestly Harry? You know not eating isn't going to help you in any way. So why do it?" Hedwig shook her head. "Come on, I brought you an apple." She tossed The Greene fruit to him. "Professor Chamois wishes to talk to you."

* * *

 

"Any luck Nicol?" Athrun asked.

Nicol side as he looked up. "Not a one. This school eclipses there student files so well that I'm having a hard time getting to them." Nicol stated.

"That's odd, isn't it?" Dearka asked from his leaning position against the wall next to the desk of Athrun's and Nicol's dorm room.

"Well if you take into consideration that the school has students like the governor of heliopolis children in it then it would make sense that their files would be encrypted." Athrun said. Yzak Huff from his position by the door.

The bell rang signaling that lunch break was over. "You keep working at trying to crack it Nicol. We'll say that you ate something bad so you return to your dorm room to rest."

The green haired teen nodded as the others grab their bags.

* * *

 

"Good afternoon students." The professor said as she placed her bag on the desk in the lecture hall.

Athrun was secretly doodling in his notebook, of course he already knew most of what the professor was teaching. He had just sketch a picture of his mom and what he would suspect his baby brother to look like when the door opened, looking up he saw as the Harry kid that was friends with Kira came walking into the class and handed the teacher a note before taking his seat.

* * *

 

The months went by, Harry getting nowhere and his search, the ZAFT boy's also having no luck in their search for the Potter heir.

"You know Athrun I'm starting to think that the Potter heir isn't even here. That maybe somebody got their information wrong." Nicol said. Dearka sitting on the floor against Athens bed nodded his head in agreement. "They probably said that to throw everyone off."

Athrun side. "Whea least half to remain here until the holidays and then there can be a 'accident' with our ship or something."


	9. A year later

  
"In the small City of pica, four homes, that were said to be holding Rebels were attacked resulting in the death of 6 men, two women, and four kids...."

"Harry?"

Harry Potter looked up from the tablet he was watching to see Professor Chamois  walking towards him.

"Hi professor. What can I do for you?" She side.

"I was supposed to take a representative from orb around the school and lab but something has come up and I can't do as originally planned. I was wondering if you maybe wouldn't mind taking the representative around?" She asked.

"Sure, no problem. Are they here already?" He asked turning off and putting away his tablet. She shook her head. "They'll be here in 15 minutes." She said looking at her watch.

After getting some last-minute instructions from the professor Harry made his way to the front doors of the School. A few minutes later A car pulled up with a tall tan skinned man and a blonde headed girl that look to be about Kira's age.

As the two exited the car Harry approach. "Hello," he said as he took the young lady's hand and gave it a quick Shake before doing the same to the man. "I'm Harry, a student here and I was asked to be your tour guide. Professor Chamois  sends her apologies for not being able to give you the tour herself but an emergency popped up." He said with a smile.

"It's fine." The girl said as she adjusted her hat.

"Please, this way."

* * *

 

  
Outside heliopolis in the reaches of space a dark brown spacecraft was docking into the space colony.

'wine up at 582, line up turbos have been activated, you will be docked in, three.. two.. one. Welcome to heliopolis.'

"And there you have it, this old ship has finished her final mission." The captain removed his hat and then released it to let it float by his head in the zero gravity. "You did well as an escort lieutenant La Flaga." The captain said. He turned to excuse the group of men floating next to the door to thank him before we turning his attention back to the lieutenant.

"Sir I'm just glad we arrived safely and without being molested. Any ZAFT ships in the area?" La Flaga asked.

The captain said there was a couple but there was no need for alarm. "They can't engage and attack once were docked."

"Because it's neutral territory? What a load of manure that is." The captain laughed.

The captain side and look back at the door that the six men had just left from. Turning back to the lieutenant he asked. " do you think they're really ready for this?"

La Flaga Shrugged as he looked at the door and said; "We can only hope so."

* * *

 

On one of the ZAFT ships the commander and Captain were speaking.

"I don't suppose it would it be too late if we heard back from the council?" The captain spoke.

"It will be too late." Rau Le Creuset said as he floated over to the war table in the middle of the bridge and picked up a picture. The picture was of An Unfinished Gundam.

"Send out the boys, I think we're ready for the show to begin."


	10. The Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanging with anybody wish to help me right the fight scenes?

_**"You're leaving again?" Kira asked. Athrun Shrugged. "I haven't hurt back from my dad in a couple weeks. I'm worried." He handed Kira back birdie, the little green and yellow robotic bird he had given Kira when they first had separated when they were younger from their lunar prep-school. He had been given it a tune-up.** _

_**"Nicol is coming back with me. He gets the newspaper from the plants through his emails and there's been some pretty worrying articles."** _

_**"What about your other two friends?"** _

_**Dearka and Yzak had left about four months ago giving the excuse that Dearkas mother, honestly Athrun** _  
_**knew nothing about, got injured during an attack and he was being called back home to the plants, and** _  
_**Yzak being a good friend went with him to be supportive.** _

_**"well I hope I will see you soon." Kira said. "You will, the four of us will be back after the break. Buy Kira."** _

"Kira? Kira!? Hey Kira!!"

Kira jumped and was pulled out of his reverie. Looking up he saw Tolle.  
"You alright Kira?" Tolle asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Kira said. "I was just lost in thought. What's up?" He smiled at Miriallia who answered his question. "The professor's looking for you." And then asked, "Are you assisting him with something else?"

Kira groaned and look down at the papers in his hand that he was typing up on his laptop. "I haven't even finished going through the stuff he dumped on me yesterday." Kira side as he place his computer from his lap to the Park table next to him.

The trio watch the news report that was playing on his computer and worriedly discussed it before Kira shut down his computer instead it in his messenger bag along with all of his papers.

Standing up from the bench he looked at his two friends and said. "Well let's not let the others wait." And then the trio started making their way out of the park.

* * *

 

Outside of heliopolis too small transport vessels work quietly making their way towards the space colony.

"Are you ready for this?" Nicol asked Athrun. Athrun glanced over to his friend and nodded. Turning back towards the front of the spacecraft he took some calming breaths.

* * *

  
Harry hung up the phone and started walking back to where his friends were and where he had left the representative orb.

* * *

 

"Please tell us?"

"No, I told you there's nothing going on."

Miriallia, Tolle and Kira were walking to the transport cars to take them back to school. "What ye think that's about?" Tolle asked. Kira and Miriallia shrugged as they approached the younger teens.

Kira mostly blocked out the younger girls chitter-chatter only catching that Flay the red headed girl had gotten a letter from his friend Sai.

Kira looked back behind him when he heard a throat clear. Standing directly behind Kira and his friends was a lady with short dark hair, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses in a long red trench coat. The two guys behind her we're dressed up in fancy smancy business suits.

"If you're not getting in," she motioned to the transport cars. " Mind If I Do?"

"Oh we're sorry." Miriallia said. As we cleared a path.

We hopped in the next car that pulled up and took off for the school.

* * *

 

  
The six Pilots and there backup climbed out of their vessels and floated over to a secret entry point into heliopolis. Athrun thought back onto their briefing for this mission.

"Our intelligence has informed us that orb is having these mobile suits," pictures of the mobile suit were broadcast on to the monitor, "manufactured in heliopolis. It is this ships mission to get into heliopolis intake the mobile suits. Our intelligence believes there to be six  
of these suits that's why the six if you have been trained to operate one of these machines." The boys knotted. "Athrun, Nicol, Dearka, Yzak, Rusty, Bill It is up to the six of you to complete this mission." The six boys nodded. The mission starts in 1200 hours."

The hatch open, they all sync their watches. Three.. two.. one.

 

 


	11. The beginning of something new

"So I can't believe Sai wrote to her, to Flay Allster no less." Tolle said.

"Isn't she a year younger than us?" Kira asked. Miriallia nodded.

They pulled up to the gates of the school and scanned their student IDs.

* * *

 

Harry thought about the conversation he just had with fox over the phone while he walked to the labs.

"So I got that blood work back that we had sent for testing.."

"Well what they say?" Harry asked as he leaned against the wall. He had been searching Non-Stop for his birth family since he got settled into the school and he hadn't had any luck so for a last ditch effort they decided to send his blood to a lab and now the Phoenix turned human was telling him the results.

"Harry the results say..."

He was pulled from his thoughts as the lights flickered. He was only up the hall from the labs so he ran the rest of the way.

He had just entered the corridor where the labs were when he saw two figures running out of the room away from the mass of fleeting people. So Harry followed.

  
Harry coughed as dust and debris started to rain down from the ceiling, he pulled his shirt over his mouth as he ran. He could now hear what sounded like heavy gunfire outside of the building.

He turned a corner and saw the two figures standing there he quickly ran and grabbed the arm of the brown haired one, scowling he said;

"What the bloody hell are you two doing? Hnh Kira?" He said grabbing a hold of the 16 year old who was clutching the arm of a blonde haired girl.

"Well, hmm, I, you see." At that moment the building shook and a blast from up the corridor knocked the trio back slightly, knocking the girls hat off and Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes when he heard what Kira asked, rather stupidly Harry thought.

"Your a.. A girl?"

"Yes she is, no time for stupid questions come on you two." Harry said as he grabbed ahold of Kira's arm and dragged the two down another corridor, this one opening up into a big Warehouse room, where there was also heavy gun fighting as Harry could hear.

Next thing he knew the girl was clutching at the railing and falling to her knees screeching and Kira was trying to calm her down.

"Not that I'm not sympathetic to whatever your emotional distress is my dear but we really need to get to the shelter barracks, which might I point out is on the complete other side of the building from where we are."

Mobile suits, the advance weapons designed to fight in outer space. The weapon of choice in most combat because it is safer for the soldiers in them. You have to be specially trained to operate one of the gigantic suits. And Harry couldn't believe that they were here, in heliopolis a neutral zone!

He cursed once more. Harry move to grab the girls arm in motion for Kira to follow him as after her outburst one of the fighters in Orange turned aiming their gun at them but paused.

"Crying won't help you now." He said as they ran. They made it to the shelter pods and Kira pressed the intercom button. He glanced at the blonde, she seemed to be in shock over the developments of these mobile suits. What had she said? Father you betrayed us all? Well damn, that meant this was the daughter of the chairman of Orab, Cagalli Yula Athha.

"They said there's only room for one more person." Kira said, turning to them. Greene and Purple eyes met over top of the girl's head in a silent agreement they nodded. Kira quickly open the pod door in Harry, well being extremely more shorter then the girl maneuvered her into the entrance and Kira close the pod door between them. The two nodded and ran back the way they came.

"Lieutenant Ramius." The two boys looked down from where they were running to the ground floor and saw the same brown-haired woman shouting at another person in Orange. Harry caught a glint out of the corner of his eye.

' damn.' He thought as he stopped and hollered. " Lookout." The orange jumper clad woman turned and shot her pistol hitting her assailant. She looked up towards us and called out. 

"Come here you two." She said and then shot another attacker. 

"Thanks but were heading towards c-block." Kira called out.

" there's nothing left behind that door." She said and then an explosion came from the direction they were heading towards. With one glance at each other they both backed up and jumped over the railing Kira nearly losing his balance in falling off of the machine, Harry falling gracefully on all fours like a cat the two quickly ran over to the lady.

What happened next Harry could only describe it happening and slow motion. The brown haired lady turned, a person cloud and blue fell down, presumably dead. An attacker and red turned shooting his gun, the brown haired female fell to the ground, the person and red came towards her with a knife and then everything froze when Kira met the eyes of the assailant.

"Athrun?"


	12. Mobile suits fight in heliopolis part 1

After the stare off between the two that really only lasted a brief moment it seemed like it lasted for minutes, the female with the long curly hair in orange jumpsuit raised her arm and shot but missing the assailant as he jumped back. She shoved Kira into the machine and then turned to me.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She said before addressing me directly. "Gett into the cockpit of that other machine and press the left top button and then flip the two switches next to it. All relate more information once that is done." I nodded and got into the cockpit.

Once I was strapped into the cockpit I pressed the designated buttons and switches and the screens allowing me to see around me lit up.

The main scream lit up giving me the details of the suit.

**General**

**Unilateral**

**Neuro- Link**

**Dispersive**

**Autonomic**

**Maneuver**

**Synthsis System**

**O.M.N.I. Enfarcer**

**1-x0 nimbus.**

My heart twins at the word nimbus. Was it a twist of fate that the machine I was now sitting in was the name of my first broom which brought me to my love of flying in the other world?

I could see the machine, the Gundam that Kira had gotten into with the older lady and the one next to it where presumably the person cloud and red had gotten into.

A blue screen flash to my right and I quickly clicked on it and scanned through it. Ha! It was a freaking manual on how to operate the systems. I slowly pushed on the red lever on my left and Saul as on the screen a PowerBar started to rise. I looked back at the directions and quickly flipped another switch which started to make the arms and legs move. Before I knew it I had the machine standing.

* * *

 

'Alert! Alert! A level 8 evacuation order has been issued for all residents of heliopolis. Please make your way to the nearest shelter at once.

The rest of the teens who were in The labs or running trying to get to a shelter when a massive explosion came from in front of them and 3 Mobile suits came shooting out through a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

 

Athrun side as he saw a few members from their back up team. And then a voice came over the intercom in his helmet.

"Nice of you to join the party Athrun."

"Rusty and Bill failed."

"What!?"

"One of the machines has been boarded by a earth forces officer, the other one, I'm not sure."

Outside of their conversation the two mobile suits that Harry and Kira we're in we're both stumbling around like newborn kittens. Although Harry was doing a bit better controlling the machine then the Earth forces officer.

Harry sat that they're not really knowing what to do in waiting what to do next. He quickly Dodge out of the way when one of the enemy suits a green and orange one shot its gun at his mobile suits feet.

Not knowing if he was even going to be heard he said; "mnnn, not to be rude here, but can I get a little help here please!"

Harry watched as a green machine attacked. And the suit that hairy for now is just going to call Kira's flew out of the way of the Giants sword coming down to chop the mobile suit and half. Luckily he hadn't been noticed yet. Or if he had he figured they probably saw the mobile suit with the Earth Forces officer in it a bigger threat.

And then he heard a female voice through the speakers.

'Get out of my way! You want a die!?'

'rude.' Harry thought. And then he heard Kira's voice. ' sorry.' And then screaming, and then Keira's mobile suit went from Gray to white, red and blue. And raised its arms to block the sword strike. Harry whistled.

And then he quickly had to dodge his own attackers bullets.

He pressed a few more buttons and looked on the screen to see if he could figure out how to get his own mobile suit to change.

To activate machine press little yellow square button on left side of screen.

So he did.

* * *

 

Kira watched as the mobile suit that Harry was in went from Gray to black and green signaling it was on.

  
Kira watched as the mobile suit that Harry was in went from Gray to black and green signaling it was on. And then he had to quickly dodge out of the sword strike coming for the machine's legs.

While the white and blue mobile suit was performing a dodging and narrowing dance against the red mobile suit who was attacking it Harry sat uninterrupted, surprisingly, and soaked in all of the information he could.

When the mobile suits fey shift armor is activated it nullifies the Gins sword useless.

Harry scowled as out of one of his screens he saw as the red mobile suit flu away and the Greene machine, 'it would be helpful if I knew the names of these machines!' Harry thought to himself as the Green Machine attacked Kira. Harry press the trigger button on the hand console he was holding but scowled when it mist. ' the calibrations off, damn.' He unfolded the keypad and started typing as Kira's machine started up the attack.

He winced in pain slightly as Kira's mobile suit fell over and landed on one of the buildings, he also caught sight of their friends through one of his other screens and slightly turned his suit to block the way towards the running people.

He fix the calibration for the machines guns but whence internally and muttered about idiots not doing a damn thing about computers when he saw the horrible OS of the system, without even thinking about it he rewrote the OS.

"Take the calibration and reset the motor CenterPoint cpg, connect control to near-ron pump. Rebuild Nero linkage Network, update Nero logitch parameters, restart 4C Network, curette for core LS deviations. Online, now.

Everything that happen next seem to be in slow motion, the gen raise its sword and aimed a thrust towards the cockpit of Kira's mobile

The machine Crouch making the blade skim over its shoulder and then the blue and white machine ran forward and tackled the green and orange machine to the ground.

  
Harry decided to jump in when the machine got up and Keira's had it moved, ' he probably has discovered the crappy OS the these machines were running on.' He shivered at the incompetence of the technicians. He stepped in between Kyra's machine and the Greene machine raising his left arm in bullets shot from his fingers.

He once again tried the speaker that seem to be attached to his and Kira's machines.

_Hey Kira are you there? He waited a few minutes before-_

_Yeah, I'm here and having to rewrite this poor excuse for an OS._

_Same._

He could hear speaking in the background and thought it was probably the older lady.

It can't be helped, their systems have not been completed.

Harry was pushed back a few feet when the green and orange machine it's gun. Kira's machine flew over Harry's and was now flying above him.

The battle became an air fight, and even though Harry saw that his machine could also fly he instead moved his machine to go Crouch over his friends, he clenched his fist on the controls as he saw they're scared faces on his screens.


	13. Mobile suits fight in heliopolis part 2

Hedwig clenched her teeth as she had to listen to the annoying redhead three seats down from her in her annoying groupies. She tried to calm down and ignore their chitter-chatter and excessive whining.

The shelter rattled which made the chit of a girl wine louder. Hedwig decided to close her eyes and meditate. As she breathes in and out she hoped Harry was staying out of trouble and was safe.

* * *

 

Harry dodged out of the way of the red suits attack.

"Ahh!" He let out a small scream as his mobile suit was thrown back buy a powerful gust of air. He looked through his screens just in time to see the Jinn that Kira had been fighting explode.

* * *

 

She slowly blinked and grown. 'what the hell happened last night? Did me and Martin drink too much?' She thought before she felt something bump into her. Opening her eyes she couldn't register what she was seeing in front of her.

Bodies! Bodies and debris. And just floating in front of her the lifeless body of Martin. She reached out momentarily putting a halt to the floating and made the body still. She swallowed, she felt like she was going to get sick.

She didn't know what snapped her out of her funk but the next thing she knew she had to find the archangel. It pained her but she would never show it that she had to leave that Corridor that day, that she had to leave those there.

* * *

 

Just outside heliopolis more explosions we're taking place. Ships were taking fire, suits were taking damage. Out there fighting Mula Flocka one of the earth forces best Pilots was doing his best to defend the ship in the colony behind him.

* * *

 

The battle became an air fight, and even though Harry saw that his machine could also fly he instead moved his machine to go Crouch over his friends, he clenched his fist on the controls as he saw they're scared faces on his screens.

Kira's machine in the other, enemy machine exchange blows for several minutes before the machine back off and retreated. Harry took a sigh of relief, he doubted this was over but they had a respite for now. He started working the controls.

Kira, Kira, Kira can you hear me? Please respond.

Silence, and then.

Read you loud and clear Harry.

Harry side.

Let's set these machines down at the park and get out and regroup.

* * *

 

Once Harry got his machine down he quickly unbuckled and got out of the cockpit. Climbing out of it he stood in the entrance of it for several minutes taking in his surroundings. They had landed in the park nearby the school.

He saw as their friends made their way across the open space, he turned when he heard the sound of Kira's machine opening and quickly went to help when he saw that the lady was unconscious and helped Kira get her down and laid on a bench where then the group conjugated around to figure out what to do next.

But as all things go most of the teenage males minus Harry who stayed next to the unconscious woman went to go check out the two machines. Harry though kept an eye on his group of friends to reprimand them if he saw them messing around with the highly dangerous machines. So it was him who first noticed when they're unconscious acquaintance woke up.

"Careful, you got shot in the arm. And I believe you have a slight concussion." He cautioned when he saw her moving. He called for Kira and watched as Miriallia stood up to retrieve some water.

She shifted and groaned and pain.

"Your best listening to Harry for now and lie still. He may be young but he knows what he talks about." He shot Harry a smile.

Kira apologized to the older lady and Harry helps set her up to get a drink of water as Miriallia returned. Once she was sitting up right and Miriallia was helping to support her, he stood up and caught something out of the corner of his eye, turning sharply a scowl came over his face in Anger started to pulse through him.

those idiots. He started to March towards the machines. But just as he was about to open his mouth for what most likely would have been a grade A scolding a gunshot rang the air and Tolle and Kuzzey flinched and took cover. Harry slowed interned back to see the orange jumpsuit at clad woman sitting on the bench now pointing a gun in the direction of the two mobile suits. A gun that Harry figured she had just shot at the two boys.

She got up from the bench in walked a few feet, now she was only a few feet away from where Harry was standing, still pointing her gun at the two boys.

"Hey what are you doing? Just take a moment and think about this." Harry said. Next thing Harry new the gun was pointed directly at his face.

The protest from his friends was deafening in the once silence. Harry Flinch slightly not expecting the weapon to be pointed at him but stood there his green-eyed gaze strongly fixed on the woman's brown eyes.

"I am very grateful that you saved me, but you kids have been exposed to a top military Secret." She said not wavering. " it's not something civilian should be handling carelessly." Harry inwardly snickered. He probably knew more about the mobile suits, do to Fawkes then this woman probably did.

He caught out of the corner of his eye that his friends were all Gathering closer to listen to the woman.

"Give me a break, you had Kira and Harry driving them only a moment ago."

"Tolle," Harry hisst. "shut up." The woman quickly turned her attention, as well as the gun she held, from him on to Tolle.

"All of you, over here." She said motioning with her gun for them to stand next to Harry. The black haired teen gazed at all of his friends as she turned towards them.

"Your names, one at a time." She ordered.

Harry could have told you who would have been the first to respond if you would have asked him moments before.

"My name is Sai Argyle."

"I'm Kuzzey Buskirk."

"My name is Tolle Koenig."

"I'm Miriallia Haw."

"I'm Kira Yamato."

And then the gun was pointed at him again.

"Harry James Potter." He said with a stoic look pointed at the brown haired woman. And yes he cheered a little in side as the woman's gun lowered a smidge is that information must have given her a minor shock. "And you know it's not nice to demand our names not even have the common courtesy to give your own."

  
She quickly got a hold of herself. "My name is Murrue Ramius, an Earth Alliance forces officer. And it is my unfortunate Duty to inform you people that I cannot permit any of you to leave."

"What?!"

"You can't do that!"

"Despite the circumstances. The fact is you have witnessed a highly classified military Secret and until I am able to contact the proper authorities, who will then decide how the situation is to be handled you have no choice but to stay with me at all times."

It was Sai who responded. "In case you haven't noticed we are citizens of heliopolis, a neutral Nation. We have nothing to do with the military or this war."

Harry really wished they would just be quiet.

"Guys think about it." Harry said  
"Why are these things on heliopolis? Why were they being built here even though we're a neutral Nation? I can think of multiple reasons why." Harry said his green gaze not leaving the topaz gays of Ramius.

Bang! Bang!

He removed his eyes to see how his friends were handling the situation. Besides Miriallia looking a bit scared everybody seem to be doing alright.

"Quiet. You kids don't understand anything do you?"

Harry scowled. "understand? understand? Let me tell you something you don't understand Miss Ramius." Harry could feel Tolle yanking at his shirt in hear him trying to hush him. " I've grown up with war around me. Since I was a baby. My parents, the people who loved and raised me even though I wasn't theirs died because they stood up to a terrorist who was attacking innocent lives. And for them, for them in multiple others it didn't matter to them if somebody was a natural, a coordinator. To them into me the only thing that matters and it's worth understanding is that all human life is valuable. Brave people died in war everyday, people who don't even get noticed that is worth understand. Love and compassion and Hope and trust those are things to understand. Not some Childish squabbles."

The group was left silenced after Harry's rambling speech. Ramius didn't know what to think about this small black hair youth in front of her.


	14. please respond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody. I know it short, the chapter only being 195 words. But I wanted to give you something to end off 2017. Hope you enjoy. Please comment and let me know your thoughts.

"Mr. Potter, I would like you to get into the machine and try and signal for help." Ramius said.

Harry just stared, green eyes Ablaze before nodding and complying. Climbing into the nimbus's cockpit he started radioing for help.

"This is 1-x0 nimbus, Earth forces please respond. this is 1-x0 nimbus, Earth forces please respond." Harry tried for several minutes. "This is 1-x0 nimbus , Earth forces please respond."

While he was trying to radio for help the other boys we're given instructions to find a transport truck for the two machines.

"This is 1-x0 nimbus , Earth forces please respond." Harry took off the headset and side.

"The number 5 and number 6 trailers, those are the ones you asked for right?" Sai asked as he ran up to wear the two teens and the Earth forces officer was sitting.

" yes they are, thank you." Ramius said as she held her shoulder.

"So what's next?" Sai ask bitterly. " what are we supposed to do for you now?"

" Kira I would like you to help Harry and trying to radio for help one more time before getting the striker packs."

"Yes ma'am." Kira walked off.


	15. Explosions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group stood there in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! I am so so so so sorry it's been so long.

_last time._

_" Kira I would like you to help Harry and trying to radio for help one more time before getting the striker packs."_

_"Yes ma'am." Kira walked off._

* * *

 

Outside of heliopolis there was a fight going on between the earth.  
forces and ZAFT.

Shots we're going back and forth. explosions were happening all around. and Mula Flocka what's on the hunt.

"Damn you Rau Le Creuset." he swerved Dodge two shot.

* * *

 

Back on heliopolis, there was a crew of Earth soldiers that was planning to launch a ship at least at the lieutenant had anything to say about it.

"But lieutenant Badgiruel, we don't have enough people to launch the ship."

" the time you're spending arguing you could be using it making it happen." she said looking up from a console.

she was about to continue when the door opens in Moore officers interred the main cabin.

" ma'am, I rounded everybody up I could find." somebody said.

Badgiruel turn to face the three behind her and said; " to your stations people, follow the computers orders."

"Right ma'am."

* * *

 

back with Harry, Kira and the others.

Kira and Harry were getting ready to load there mobile suits into the trucks when explosion came from overhead. looking up everybody salt a giant ball of orange and red fire connecting one of the support beams.

Out of the explosion came to machines, the only thing that could be made out about them from this distance was the colors. one was grey and silver in the other was a bright neon orange.

"Kira!" Harry called.

"Right, on it."

The Silver Machine flew down and flew right over head, the orange machine, a type of plane only a few minutes behind.

Harry quickly did some typing in hooked up with one of the units from his truck, looking over the selected weapons a pistol like Ray Gun caught his eye and he clicked on that and it connected with the system of the nimbus and he did a quick rapid fire shot at the Silver Machine that was coming towards them.

Then a moment later the giant Hill next to them exploded in a white and red ship came flying out of the orange and grey clouds of Fire.

The group stood there in shock.


	16. Meeting the crew of the archangel

It didn't take long for the ship to be attacked by the gray suit. Kira and Harry watched as it flew over where their friends were standing and as their friends hit the dirt and soon enough Harry and Kira could see why, Harry stepped just in front of those who were on the ground blocking the shots with his machine.

And then a moment later the giant ship launched some torpedo type missiles and ended up hitting one of the main support structures for heliopolis.

'Well shit!' Harry thought. and then had to smack his forehead as a moment later Kira used the big ass Cannon type gun his machine had and blasted a damn whole through the colony. which of course the white suit used to get away.

Harry quickly got onto the cam for their two machines.

" Kira! Kira! hey Kira hello answer me!"

Harry grumbled under his breath but then a moment later.

" yeah, I'm here."

"Just so you know that was a dumbass thing to do, you know that right?"

a pause, and then.

"Y-yeah."

Even though Harry knew Kira couldn't see him he nodded inside. he looked out of his monitor and saw that the giant ship was Landing. he turned on his comlink again.

" We better land."  
_____________________________

Once they were on the ship Harry, who had given their friends and the lieutenant a ride on the machines hands he lowered them down to the floor and then started to make his way out of the Gundam.

"Lieutenant Ramius!" the group led by the Yeller a lady with short black hair wearing a earth Forces uniform approaches.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel." Ramius calls out. The two women salute, say a few greetings and  Ramius commands Ensign Badgiruel  on her efforts to save insecure the ship, which a moment later is pronounced as the archangel. at this point Harry and Kira are just getting out of the mobile suits and catch the attention of Badgiruel  and her group.

"What the heck!" somebody shouts, " they're just kids! they probably just learned how to shave and their piloting the machines!"

Sai, Kuzzey and Tolle send the man a death glare, before walking over to where their two friends were standing.

"Lieutenant Ramius what's going on?" Ensign Badgiruel asked.

Ramius side before saying; "It's a long story." Ramius was just getting ready to take another breath to explain when.

" WowWee," the two sets of groups turned. " what a surprise, I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the 7th orbital fleet, sorry I mean of the once 7th orbital fleet. it's an honor."  He looked at the two women, the one in her issued military uniform in the other in an orange jumpsuit.

All of the military personnel about faced and saluted. The teens just watched.

First was to speak was Ramius. "Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, of sector 2, 5th special division. I'm a crew member of this ship."

Then next came the Ensign. "Ensign Natarle Badgiruel. same division."

"I would like permission to come aboard this vessel, may I ask who's in command around here?" La Flaga asked.

Ensign Badgiruel got a sad look on her face. "The captain and all of the superior officers have perished in battle." La Flaga took that new stoically and asked; "Then who amongst you is next in the chain of command in a situation like this?"

Harry as he listened noticed the miniscule shift in the Ensign eyes as she said who was next.

"Then I believe it is lieutenant Ramius next in the chain of command." The brown-haired Ramius was shocked at that pronouncement Harry could see.

"Only a dozen of us are left sir, mostly non-commissioned officers." she paused and took a deep breath. " luckily I was in the shaft and manage to survive."

"Yikes."  La Flaga rubbed at his head before asking this time directly towards lieutenant, now captain Ramius.

Once he was allowed in that was out of the way he turned to the knowledge the group of teens, locking with a pair of emerald green eyes for a moment before turning in addressing the captain.

"And who do we have here?" he asked. by now the group of teens had circled around the tall brown haired teen in the somewhat shorter raven haired youth.

"As you can see they are teenage civilians, for some reason I have not yet gleamed from them the brown haired young man as well as the raven were in the factory district during the attack. I brought the brown haired one on the G weapon with me and had no choice but to have the raven haired young man pilot the other one. their names are Kira Yamato," she paused not knowing if the younger teen wanted to be known.

" and I'm Harry James Potter." he said. green eyes staring down the older blonde haired man in his purple and black pilot suit. and ignoring the muttering going on from the other military people.

"Thanks to their efforts we were able to secure both the G weapons and defeating a ZAFT gin."

Mu La Flaga made a interested noise.

Everybody in the military group was shocked to hear the new captains words.

" I came as an escort with the young officers who had been trained to Pilot the G weapons, where can I find them?"  La Flaga asked. and then was promptly told by Ensign Badgiruel that they were also killed in the blast.

Nodding Mu La Flaga then turned and started to approach the group of teens.

"What? what's the matter?" Kira ask. Harry knew what the matter was and he glared at the blond and stepped closer to Kira.

Mu noticed as the green-eyed, raven haired young man, Harry, body language changed, more defensive and ready to attack, stepping closer to Kira.

"So tell me, your coordinator? aren't you?"

This time the gasps from the surrounding crew got 10 times louder, Kira's friends all gathered around him and Harry despite their height difference stepped right in front of Kira, blocking him from the soldiers, shooting ice Greene  glare's at the man in literally hissing.

The Hall of the ship was silent at the stare off that seem to be happening between the emerald eyed teen who was glaring at  
lieutenant La Flaga, and Lieutenant La Flaca who was just staring calmly back into fire filled green eyes. 

"Yes." Kira said calmly. Harry taking his eyes from the blonde lieutenant growled as he stared down the three, what maybe look to be security guards? when they started to point their guns at Kira.

\--------------------------------------------------

meanwhile in outer space the ZAFT Pilots were having a debriefing. 

" good job bringing this film back with you Miguel, nobody would have believed me and I would have been made a laughing stock for being defeated by an earth forces mobile suit." The Briefing continued for several minutes and then the group broke up getting ready for the next part of their task.

\-------------------------------------------------

"This is ridiculous!" Harry shouted. " lower those damn weapons, for fucks sake where civilians!" he turn to Ramius. 

"See? what did I tell you? damn prejudice." keeping an eye on the people with the guns he continued. " this is what I mean, just Kira saying that he is a coordinator they're ready to shoot him right here and now. well I'm not having it, and you know what? I'm stating this right here right now, I, Harry James Potter son of Lily and James Potter am A coordinator and if any of you have problems with that you can say it right here right now to my fucking face." Harry glared at everybody around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! Who saw that coming?


	17. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two very important discussions are going on a bar the archangel.

"Is he actually sleeping?" Kuzzey asked.

"He's exhausted, we might have made those things look easy but I assure you they were not." Harry chimed in, yawning afterwards.

"You look tired too Harry, are you sure you don't want to catch some shut-eye as well?" the only girl of the group asked worriedly. Harry just waved her off hiding another yawn behind his hand.

The group of teens had been sequestered away in one of the bunking units on board the ship while the crew was getting it ready for takeoff.

"Did none of you not really know that he was a coordinator?" Harry asked after rubbing his eyes.

The group all looked down quietly giving Harry his answer.

It had been quiet for such a long time that Harry was startled- no he wasn't sleeping- and just barely caught the end of Kuzzeys question.

" --when did he have time to rewrite the OS?"

Harry shifted on the bunk he was sitting on and a drowsy voice he said.

"mnm,I know for myself that I can read 20000 words a minute-mnm, so like me he probably-" he broke off to yawn, "- did it while he was piloting it." he continued once he stop yawning. but it was at this point that Harry finally was defeated by his exhaustion and drifted off to sleep.

"He's not the only one were surprised about." Tolle said to the sleeping boy.

scene change.

"lieutenant Ramius contained  those kids cuz they were exposed to top military secrets." incent Badgiruel said;

The three officers, Ramius,  Badgiruel and La Flaga sat in the bridge of the ship discussing  
their options.

"Yes but, how can we be expected to take civilians on a designated "war ship?" La Flaga asked. " surely we can just give them the this is hush-hush talk and put them on a shelter?"

"Unfortunately that is not an option."

La Flaga and Badgiruel turn to Ramius who would just put the bridges phone down.

"Due to the incident that just happened the shelters have been raised to a level 9."

La Flaga side as he crossed his arms. "That means they're locked down tight." He blinked and then sharply looked up at the dark-haired incent. "You're not proposing to have them join us in our Escape, are you?"

But before Badgiruel could respond   
Ramius chimed in.

"I think we might have to rely on the power of the Strike and the Nimbus."

The two others looked at the now captain. "You're not really planning on putting those two back and battle? Badgiruel asked.

"Natarle, at this point we don't have a choice."

"Do you think the kid is going to be okay with that?" La Flaga ask.

Ramius side once more as she said; "You're not talking about Kira are you? I have no idea."

"Why don't you pilot it lieutenant La Flaga?" Badgiruel asked.

The blonde just laughed, " I can't pilot either of those machines, obviously you haven't been down and took a look at what those kids did to the OS? No? well let me just say this, they completely rewrote them, a natural would not be able to Pilot it anymore."

"Surely they can change them back." Badgiruel said grasping at straws.

La Flaga just shook his head and Badgiruel stud down.

The group was silence until Badgiruel broke it.

"I can't believe the last remaining Potter is a coordinator." the adults fell silent again as each of the adults thought about the young green-eyed youth.

* * *

 

Was that really? it couldn't be?

The thoughts plaguing Athrun Zalas mind we're driving him crazy, which is why he found himself sneaking into the loading dock in climbing into his captured mobile suit. before he fully processed it he found himself launching and heading back to the space colony.


End file.
